


Still running

by Paranoiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora played in Little League with Stiles and Theo, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Cora Hale, Timeline: 3 season, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: — О чём ты задумалась, Кора?..





	Still running

— Эй, Кора! Кора!

Парень обходит девушку и накрывает её плечо ладонью. Мягко сжимает.

— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?..

***

 _— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?.._

 _— О мисс Стюард, что вела у нас уроки в третьем классе._

_— Мисс Стюард? — переспрашивает Стайлз._

_— Чёрные волосы, плохая стрижка..._

_— ...Ужасная жёлтая юбка, — улыбка расцветает на бледном лице Стилински. — Откуда ты знаешь мисс Стюард?_

_— Мы учились вместе до третьего класса, Стайлз._

***

 _— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?.._

 _— О кинотеатре на Медисон._

_— Ты хочешь сходить в кино?_

_— Нет. Вокруг и так низкобюджетный ужастик._

_— Я думал, ты скажешь экранизация DC, — Кора бьёт Стайлза в плечо. Не больно, но ощутимо. — Эй, они заслужили! Знаешь, я скучаю по старым марафонам: Человек-паук, Бэтман..._

_— Звёздные Войны, — Кора хмыкает и отворачивается. — Скотт ненавидел эти марафоны._

_— Что?_

_— Я сидела на ряд выше, Стайлз._

***

 _— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?.._

 _— О бейсболе._

_— Бейсбол, серьёзно? Я думал ты скорее фанат реслинга, — Стайлз ухмыляется._

_— Реслинг, серьёзно? — отзеркаливает его Кора._

_— Ладно, проехали. Но бейсбол? В Бразилии, или где ты там была все эти годы, любят бейсбол?_

_— Странно слышать столько пренебрежения от парня, везде таскающего бейсбольную биту._

_— Эй, я вообще-то ходил в Младшую Лигу! Тренер говорил, что у меня отличный замах, — Стайлз замахивается и выписывает в воздухе идеальную полуокружность._

_— Вот только Тео попадал по мячу в два раза чаще._

_— Не было такого!_

_— Питчеру виднее, Стайлз._

***

 _— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?.._

 _— О том, как всё могло сложиться._

_Стайлз молчит, продолжая держать руку на её плече._

_— Если бы Кейт поймали? — немного глухо говорит подросток._

_— Нет, если бы в тот день, ты был не в Бикон-Хиллз, — бросает Кора, разворачиваясь к нему лицом._

_— О чём ты, Кора?_

_— Знаешь как я выжила, Стайлз? Я сбежала из дома, — Стайлз смотрит на тебя с недоумением. — Мы учились вместе до третьего класса, оба ходили на марафоны кино. Стайлз, мы даже вместе играли в Младшей Лиге, — Кора кривит губы в злой усмешке._

_— О мой Бог, ты серьёзно?_

_— После пары инцидентов, меня перевели в частную школу, где с пониманием относились к таким как мы. Но я продолжала помнить тебя, Скотта, Лидию. Даже Джексона. Я скучала, Стайлз. И вот, я возвращаюсь на Рождественские каникулы, а мама не разрешает позвать никого из вас даже на обед._

_— И ты бежишь?_

_— И я бегу._

_Я всё ещё бегу, Стайлз._

***

— О чём ты задумалась, Кора?..

Девушка лишь ведёт плечом, стряхивая чужую руку.

— Займись делом, Стайлз.

_Я всё ещё бегу._  



End file.
